pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Erosin Blanche
Erosin Blanche was a gypsy when she was younger and desires an adventure bigger than life; her dysphoria overwhelms her and she heads to Pandemonium seeking to become more comfortable with who she is and find out what she wants to become in the future. History Erosin was born to a group of gypsy cats who settled down in the Marrowlands in an attempt to get citizenship in Pande, but ended up finding Bone Marrow to be an invaluable king and eventually decided to stay. Erosin recalls fondly the moments at the back of their gypsy caravan and the long nights underneath the stars. She didn't like the idea of staying in one place too long and most called her a wanderer because of the way she found herself going through the back allies of the biggest city in Marrow, which she knows by heart. She's been to the palace multiple times as her mother is a dancer- Erosin knows how to dance in a bunch of different exotic forms but it never quite interested her as much as fighting did. She grew up a fighter and dancer, messing around as much as she possibly could- the Marrowlands were always appreciative of the proof of one's strength, but her heart lingered on the idea of her family becoming gypsies again rather than just remaining in one place. Even her dysphoria grew as the days passed until Erosin decided once and for all to leave the Marrowlands with the idea of joining Pandemonium and finding the part of her that was missing; her wanderlust unsated, maybe the academy would give her the kind of adventure she was longing for. Personality Erosin despises when you call her by her actual name- Erosin- and not just 'Sin,' which she's taken as a nickname but treats as if it were her actual name. Even her appearance suggests lewdity, but Erosin is naive when it comes to these kinds of things- but she does love what she calls 'getting down and dirty', which means any kind of fight, making cat puns, and calling fights 'catfights'. She'll use 'Catgirls' as a swear word often and it's clear she doesn't notice all of these weird tics and cat-related lingo she's picked up from her family. She's mostly just overly positive and tends to not notice when someone's insulting her or judging her based on appearance. She's always got her bikini on under her clothes and despite being a cat, loves the water and swimming- she hates hot areas, as she produces more heat than normal creatures and as such must wear rather revealing clothing to keep cool- although sometimes she'll wear a coat in a really cold situation. Despite all of her flaws she always manages to seem confident in situations which anyone else would call her stupid for being so, especially since she doesn't normally fully know what she's doing but her positivity says, 'where there's a will, there's a way.' Appearance Erosin's hair is a light blonde and she has two mismatched eye colors- a yellow left eye, and a blue right eye. Her favorite clothing seems to be anything that exposes the most flesh possible- such as the shorts she wears, which find it hard to cover her hips, and the off-the-shoulder tops that seem to expose her stomach and cleavage. She wears a bell around her neck, similar to the rest of her family, but she tends to wear bikinis underneath her clothes which tend to vary in appearance. Despite having a tail and ears, Erosin hates 'furries', finding being called or associated with them is demeaning as they have a more animal-like appearance while she is more human than animal. The issue with her body is simple; Erosin experiences constant dysphoria in a lot of cases, not because she is transexual but because she has the soul of the snake and the body of a catgirl. Her abilities reflect this and sometimes she feels uncomfortable in her current body. Attributes Abilities Other Soul This is not something passed down from family blood but is a rather rare phenomenon in itself. Erosin has the soul of a serpent or snake and possesses multiple abilities that are snake-based because of it. Despite her body being that of a catgirl, within she is as snake as it gets and her abilities reflect the shape of her soul. Abilities=First tab sample text. |-|Story=Second tab content goes here. |-|Relationships= Weiss Blanche Her brother and a companion when she was young, Weiss has always been a role-model for Erosin. He's the only one who knows of her situation where she feels consistently uncomfortable as the race she is; Weiss also happens to be a mage. Krakenn Blanche One might think Krakenn has a strange name and she for sure does. Being the mother of Weiss and Erosin, Krakenn has done her job well. She left her husband a while ago, deciding parting ways would be better because she was looking for more excitement than he could offer. Krakenn is currently travelling Yuna, back on the path of a gypsy- Erosin wants to be like her mother. Approved by (Here an admin will put their signature once this bio is complete and ready for RP.) Category:RPC Category:Female Character Category:Student of Pandemonium